tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheba Stark
This character was created by Madison and can be found https://callmesheebs.tumblr.com/ here Sheba Marie Antoinette Stark is the only daughter of Tony Stark and Virginia "Pepper" Potts, the result of a drunken one night stand the two had. Her name, originally believed to be "Sheep" by her father, is the result of one of her nicknames. She has the ability to morph at will into a giant white wolf, the result of an ancient, unknown entity possessing her at a young age. Early Life Sheba was born February 8th, 1998, the result of an, as she calls it, "unsurprising" one night stand between Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. As a baby, still in the hospital, Sheba was possessed by an unknown entity that gives her the power to shapeshift into a large wolf. The entity was also partially the source of her name, as Pepper often tells Sheba that she heard a voice whispering to her just before she named her. Tony also originally believed that her name was Sheep, after mishearing Pepper the first time. However, this quickly became his endearing father nickname for his daughter, and the two grew very close while Sheba only grew apart with her mother. As she grew, she went to school, where at the slightest provocation she would lose her temper, which would unleash her powers. This was also around the time she discovered that as she grew, the wolf became at least two to three times her size. This led to another of her nicknames, which she often referred to herself as. The older she got the less she wanted to go outside, which led to her homeschooling herself and allowing her to spend more time with Tony, where she ended up working in the lab most of the time. In The Avengers At the age of fourteen, Sheba had her first real taste of actually using her powers when Thor's adopted brother Loki attempted to take over and rule Earth. Still small at the time, she mostly stayed on the ground and helped to take care of stray aliens during The Battle of New York. During the Battle of Sokovia, Sheba as a person had finished growing, so she was also a fully grown wolf. While working in the lab, she had developed a suit of armour for herself that could go between both her human form and wolf form, which meant more protection for her and a peace of mind for Tony. She also met Pietro Maximoff during this time, initially, like most of the team, she didn't trust him or even remotely like him, but as he and his sister began to realize that Ultron was wrong, the two began a close friendship despite their age difference. Sheba also began to like the boy, but was always, despite her boisterous nature, to shy to act on it, afraid of what the outcome would be if she got too close. Unfortunately during the second Battle of Sokovia, Sheba did lose Pietro, which only brought her closer to his sister Wanda. Sheba continued to live in the compound, mostly on her own until Tony introduced her to Peter Parker, who she instantly attached herself to him as he was the first person in the compound who was close to her age. She views Peter as her little brother, given that they are both only children this helps give them a little bit of family besides the people raising them. The first time she met Shuri she completely forgot to introduce herself, as there was finally a girl in the house that was around her age that she could pal around with. Shuri also was confused by her name, but Sheba reassured her it was normal and allowed the first usage of "Sheebs" as a nickname, and then immediately dragged her to the lab on T'Challa's suggestion. She mostly hangs around the compound, staying mostly in her room unless it is for training or a fight, or if her father or Bruce calls her to the lab for her help on something. She still continues to do her schooling online, not wanting to create a stir on a college campus from her being Tony Stark's kid and her powers. She begins Infinity War in the compound as usual, hanging out with Rhodey. She is there when Steve, Sam, and Nat come back and she travels to Wakanda with all of them to meet with T’Challa. While there, she shifts as soon as she leaves the ship because she can sense that something is wrong and it makes the spirit inside her incredibly agitated. She begins snapping at anyone that comes near her and frantically sniffing at the air around her until the time for battle comes. As the battle rages on, she takes down several hundred enemies before running off into the woods to help Vision with Steve. Once Thanos gets ahold of the mind stone and snaps his fingers however, she begins to dissolve. She shifts back to her human self in order to cry out to Steve that she’s scared and he tells her to fight. The spirit inside Sheba too begins to fight back against Thanos, as it awakens and remembers that it was once revered as a goddess. It rips through Sheba and puts her back together, but the way she looks has changed. Her fur is now shaggy and matted, there are bone growths coming out of the elbow joints of her front legs, her jaw has become almost like a snakes, her eyes no longer have pupils but show the cosmos, and she shifts wildly in and out of reality, owing to the fact Sheba no longer has control over her. After the fight with Thanos, Sheba ran off into the woods in Wakanda and disappeared, with no indication where she could be except for very rare sightings of her. She never changed back, which is what helped them keep track of her. She finally wandered back one day after about three years, stumbling slowly back to the compound while she morphed back into herself. Natasha called Tony, and he picked her up and took her home, where she met her younger sister Morgan for the first time. After finally settling back in, Steven and what was left of the Avengers came to the house asking for Tony's help with their plan to set things right, while she is off in the woods around the house, hiding. When Tony gives in, Sheba goes with him, mostly to tell them how idiotic their plan is because if they go back, they bring Thanos back with them. She mostly tells them to be careful, since she is staying behind in case anything goes wrong. Once everyone is back, stones in hand, she helps build the gauntlet to hold them. As the effects of turning the snap back begin to take affect and Thanos makes his way to Earth and destroys the compound, she morphs for a moment to get herself out of the rubble. Walking onto the battlefield, she is terrified to morph, afraid she might hurt someone since she doesn't recognize her own people anymore. Steve tells her its alright, that she's not going to hurt anyone, and tells Thor and Tony that she doesn't look the way she used to and to just be prepared. As she shifts, the world around her shifts rapidly as well, reality beginning to hide her and show her all at once at the same time. With the battle finally beginning once the other members of the Avengers return, she lets out a roar with her jaw unhinging. Doing much the same as the battle before, she dispatches several hundred of the opposing army, even going so far as to eat some of them. Once the dust settles and she sees Tony, she doesn't shift back, she only goes to him and settles down around him, wrapping her tail around him. She takes him off the battlefield and makes sure he gets home safe. She attends Tony's funeral, sitting on Morgan's other side with a hand on her knee. Once it's over and she gets ready to go back to the compound, she tells Morgan that she loves her 4,000 and that if she ever needs her, to call, she'll hear it. She then shifts into her wolf body, and takes off into the woods. Personality Sheba has a rather brazen personality until it comes to boys she's interested in, due to her being afraid of scaring them off, along with most anyone she meets unless they too have powers. She also has a temper, which doesn't help the spirit residing inside her as it is also unstable. She is also cocky, as she knows she got the perfect mix of her parents, she looks a little more like Pepper than Tony, but she has her dad's smarts. She also is quick to like, unless given a reason for her to not like you, like in the case of the enemies the Avengers have fought over the years Relationships Tony Stark Sheba is very close to her father, they do almost everything together and she is often in the lab helping him with projects, even allowing her father to wake her up at all hours of the night if he needs help or a smaller hand than his own. Pepper Potts Sheba is emotionally distant from her mother. She regards Pepper as her mother, calls her mom, and does all the normal things, but does not feel a typical connection with her as she never spent much time with Pepper as she grew up, due to Pepper always being at work and being busy running her father's company. Peter Parker Sheba first, officially, met Peter after the Civil War, the first time her father brought him to the compound. Peter met her both times as a wolf, and she followed him around like that until Peter decided that he wanted to stay with his Aunt, where Sheba then shifted back and said she'd walk him back to the car, surprising Peter. Morgan stark Sheba missed Morgan's birth, but once she makes it back she dotes on her sister as much as she can, as long as she's home. With such a large age gap between the two of them, she doesn't get to see her as often but makes sure that Morgan knows that she can always count on her to be there for her. Trivia *When in the compound, if she comes out of her room at all, she spends most of her time as a wolf, finding it more comfortable being that way *When people threaten her friends and she's shifted, she will often walk behind them and sit them between her front paws, wrapping her tail around them as a barrier between them and the threat *She has trained as both a wolf and a human, though does not need much training to be able to bite *She built her suit over the course of a week, creating fifteen different suits before she got one to work properly *She bonded with Shuri solely over the lab, and their bond grew from there *She cares deeply about what people think of her, and she even began to call herself a freak after all of her classmates did Category:Marvel OCs Category:Marvel Females Category:Marvel Original Characters Category:Female OC Category:Female Character Category:Original Characters